Black
by Shampoo Beretta
Summary: Cuál es el secreto de los Black? Que pasa con todos ellos? La historia de una familia


_**Black**_

_**By Shampoo Beretta**_

_Chapter I: En llamas_

Verano de 1973, Casa de verano de los Black, Normandía, Francia

Tan sólo dos de las hermanas Black dormían aquella noche, envueltas entre las sábanas blancas a pesar del calor que se filtraba furtivo por el enorme ventanal abierto. El pesado cortinaje, color carmín, colgaba sobre cada uno de sus extremos. La pequeña de los Black, Narcissa, despertó a media noche inquieta por el rumor del tenue viento. Sus pies desnudos acariciaron la superficie de madera una vez se levantó, y, prácticamente levitando, se deslizó por la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, arqueando el cuerpo de la pequeña. Y se paró frente al espejo, extrañamente cubierto por una leve capa de vaho. Escrutó su propio reflejo, una niña de bucles dorados y ojos azul cielo, de apenas cinco años y rostro angelical.

Un crujido apenas perceptible se escuchó, un trazo transversal en medio del espejo. Acercó lentamente su mano hacia él, y acarició la fractura durante varios instantes. Una gota color escarlata se deslizaba por su dedo, resbalando a través del espejo y quedar amorfo en la parte inferior del marco. El espejo de fue fragmentando, hasta causar un gran estrépito y caer al suelo, deformando el bello rostro de la niña. Empezó a brillar en el una incandescente luz verde, en cada uno de los fragmentos de metalizado cristal.

El grito de la pequeña resonó por toda la estancia, y por toda la vivienda, despertando a sus hermanas y demás familiares. Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda se precipitaron por la puerta, corriendo escaleras abajo.

.- Niñas! – Las tres se giraron y vieron a su madre posada sobre el marco e la puerta de su habitación – Qué pasa? – Ninguna de ellas habló, tan solo la rubia dirigió temerosa su índice, señalando la habitación de las tres hermanas.

Su madre se acercó a ella, y entró. Pronto vio sobre el suelo, los miles de fragmentos del espejo esparcidos. Sobre ellos, la marca del señor de las tinieblas se dibujaba amorfa. El semblante de la señora Black, se volvió sombrío de repente. Al salir de la habitación, vio como sus hijas observaban expectantes las llamas candentes que empezaban a subir a aso apresurado las escaleras.

.- A la cocina, niñas! – A pesar de todo, su voz sonó autoritaria. Las niñas bajaron hacia dicho lugar por las escaleras de atrás. Una vez allí, su madre saco la varita y golpeó tres veces la pared del fondo. Está empezó a correrse hacia la derecha lentamente, antes de que se hubiera abierto por completo, las cuatro mujeres se precipitaron a sus adentros. Esta vez la puerta empezó a cerrarse

.- Sirius! – exclamó Bellatrix

.- Es demasiado tarde, cariño…- Pero antes de que su madre hubiera conseguido convencerla, se zafó de su abrazo y se deslizó por la puerta aún entreabierta. La chica morena corrió escaleras arriba, esquivando los destellos anaranjados y las lenguas de fuego. Una vez arriba, se encontró con un chico de su misma edad, algo confundido y aún adormilado.

.- Sirius, corre!

.- Que pasa, Bella?

.- Es que no lo ves? – La chica asió su mano, dispuesta de llevarse de allí a su primo, pero una viga envuelta en llamas les impidió el paso. – Que hacemos, Sirius, que hacemos? – Abrazados, rodeados de candente fuego, ambos se vieron perdidos.

N/A:

Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro! Y e ahí el resultado… patético, pero en fin, todo sea por combatir el tedio…

Ya tengo el sexto libro! No es que no pudiera esperar, pero así pongo a prueba mi inglés. Y lo entiendo! (Shampoo para a secarse las lágrimas) lo entiendo! Si ya, estoy exagerando, pero créanme que a pesar de llevar este idioma en plan serio desde hace ya tres años, aún se me resiste… Aunque leer es fácil, claro, lo difícil es escribir y entender, pero en fin, que soy feliz.

No hagan mucho caso al título y al Summary, que hoy carezco de inspiración, pero en fin… pues lo de siempre, si quieren que continúe déjenme su opinión, su no, pues su crítica, suplica de suicido, amenazas de muerte, recomendación de buen psiquiatra… Lo dicho ya saben, hagan su buena acción del día, no cuesta más que pulsar ese botón y deshacerse en cumplidos hacia mí… vamos! Ser hipócrita no cuesta más de 30 segundos! Ni crítico constructivo!

Bye, Shampoo Beretta


End file.
